And Another Five Steps To Make Your Uncle Hate You
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: Sequel to 'Five Steps to Make Your Uncle Love You'. Claire comes clean to Peter about her suspicions, his reactions, however, are less then helpful considering her...condition. Please review! XD


**And Another Five Steps to Make Your Uncle Hate You**

**AN: **Well, this sequel is WAY overdue, but, here it is. You may notice that the subtitles are vaguely familiar...if you haven't read the first part of this, you probably won't get this segment. So I suggest you read '**Five Steps to Make Your Uncle Love You**' before you attempt trying to riddle this one out :P Oh, and while you're at it, please review ;]  
ENJOY!!

_1. Tell Him The Truth_

My eyes fluttered open to the familiar sight of Peter's sleeping peaceful face. Peaceful...how could I break that? How could I tell him? No, I should't tell him. I probably misinterpreted it anyway. Because, let's face it, having Peter's brother slip his arm around my waist, finding him staring at me in the most unnerving way, having to listen to him drone on about how Peter's not good enough for me...well, that doesn't necessarily mean he has a thing for me, right? Even if I have caught him saying things like 'how could you do this to me?' and 'I love you more than he ever will' when he thinks I'm not listening.

No, Nathan does love me. Just not like that way Peter does. He can't. It's one thing to think your niece is your niece and then to find out she isn't, but to have to cope with loving some random girl as your _daughter_ and then to find out she isn't, how could anyone bounce back from that? And how could the side-effect for that possibly be for him to fall in love with me? Nathan can't love me, not when I'd spent months calling him 'dad'. I always called Peter 'Peter', and I always will, so no changes there. Now, though, the strange thing is that Angela seems to like me _more_ now that she knows I'm no longer her grand-daughter. But so far, Nathan's reaction has been the oddest.

Should I tell Peter about last night? Should I tell him about his brother's obvious attempts to make a move on me? Should I tell him that I'm almost sure than his brother loves me? The same brother who, incidentally, is literally old enough to be my father. It's gross. It actually is disgusting. At least Peter is within a decent age range, but Nathan? Urgh...

He's waking up, Peter's waking up. What should I do? Should I tell him? Dammit. This is annoying.

"Morning, sweetie." He bent his head down and kissed my forehead, I smiled in reply.

Peter obviously detected something off in my smile.

"Honestly, Claire, only you could be in a bad mood minutes after you've woken up." He was smiling, but his words meant something else to me, I couldn't quite figure out what though.

I got up and started pacing around the room.

"Not if I've been in this bad mood for the past...15 hours."

"What's wrong?" Peter was worried now, I could see that in his face. How could anyone love anyone more than him? Especially his cringe-worthy brother.

"Peter, you know I wouldn't lie to you, right?"

"Of course."

"And I've explained to you how a woman's intuition works, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know I'd never deliberately hurt you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you - "

"Claire, will you stop asking me questions and tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine, well, keeping all that in mind. There's something...weird going on with Nathan. Have you noticed anything?"

"Well, I haven't spoken to the guy in weeks."

"Right, and when did you stop?"

"I don't know, a month or two ago?"

"Around the time we told them we started seeing each other, right?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah, somewhere around there."

So I was right, coincidences like this just don't exist.

"Where are you going with this Claire?" Peter's eyes were narrowed and suspicious.

"Peter, I think...I think Nathan has...a thing...for..." I took a deep breath. "Me."

Peter started laughing. "What? That's ridiculous! This is Nathan we're talking about. My big brother. One, I can tell you he tends to have a things for brunettes and red-heads, you are neither, two, he spent months thinking you were his daughter, three, he'd never do that to me, and four, he'd never do that to you."

"Well, on the contrary to those points, one, are you seriously narrowing down the extent of men's preferences to hair types? Two, you spent months thinking I was your niece, though they are different, you still thought that the same blood that ran through your veins were in mine too, three, I gave up on trying to figure out what Nathan would or wouldn't do a long time ago, and four, as far as he knows, he's some prize catch that anyone would love to have, in his mind, what's he really 'doing' me by falling in love with me?"

_2. Heal Him _

"No." I breathed.

I gaped at the sight before me. Peter and Nathan practically killing each other. Peter was shooting electrical sparks at him that he got from Elle, and Nathan was flying up to dodge them, which wasn't easy considering they were in an enclosed space. Sometimes Nathan stood in front of reflective surfaces, and when Peter shot at him with electricity and Nathan dodged, the sparks would bounce of the surface behind him and would coming flying right back at Peter.

Unfortunately, sharp reflexes didn't exactly run through the Petrelli bloodline. Both brothers were covered in blood and gore, both had slashes in their clothing, and both had cuts that would eternally scar them.

_This is all my fault_, was all that I could help to think. If I hadn't told Peter about Nathan's feelings for me, none of this would've happened. It had been three days since that morning that I told Peter about my suspicions, Peter had three days to try to get over it, but he couldn't do it. And Nathan's unexpected arrival at the Petrelli House didn't really help matters. Our maid, Katherina, was the one to answer the door. She was new, but she knew Nathan, and she knew what was going on between us. She was smart enough to come to me first, but by the time I reached the room where she told Nathan to stay, Peter was already there, firing at him.

And I just stood there, staring at them, wondering who was going to kill the other first. They were also screaming at each other, and their particularly loud conversation went something like this:

"You bastard! How could you do this to me?!" Peter yelled as he shot another electricity spark at his brother.

"Because you don't deserve her! She's too good for you!"

"And you think you're better than me? You're practically her father!"

"Then you're practically her uncle!"

"You've treated her like your own daughter for months!"

"And you've treated her like your niece!"

"There's a difference! She doesn't care about that, and neither do I. But she thinks this thing with you is absolutely _repulsive_." That I did.

"How could you possibly know that?" Nathan dodged another spark, flying into the air, banging his head against the ceiling again, and then coming back down.

"Because she told me! Ask her yourself if you don't believe me!" I found this rather odd, see, neither of them knew that I was in the room, and Nathan 'asking me himself' would entail him leaving the room alive, finding me, and then asking me, and the chances of him not dying was...well, slim.

"I don't need to, Peter. Face it, the only reason we're here now is because you're threatened. You know we have a chance, that's why you're trying to eliminate the competition." Nathan had a brief mocking triumphant smirk on his face, but that soon disappeared when Peter threw another electrical spark at him.

"Stop it!" I cried. Bad move.

Both brothers snapped their heads around to me, Peter's aim was off and the bolt hit another mirror which bounced back at him. This time, with him looking at me, he didn't even realise his own bolt zooming back at him, I didn't even have the chance to warn him.

The electrical spark hit his side and he went flying backwards, Nathan looked back at his brother and seemed to be frozen in shock, I was too for a few seconds, but I soon got over it. I ran over to him and gasped at the amount of blood flowing out of him, leaking onto the ridiculously expensive carpet Angela insisted on buying.

I grabbed his hand, not caring in the least that he would lose his fire-power. The usual red sparks danced around us, settling into Peter's body. His writhing slowed, then stopped, his blood seemed to be sucked back into his body, but the stains on the carpet remained. He was still as his wounds closed, then his eyes opened. They were filled with hate and disgust, clearly he remembered why he got hit to begin with.

He face cleared of all signs of loathing when he saw me, but for some reason, they appeared again after only a few more seconds. He pushed me aside and stood up.

"How do you supposed I kill him now?" He asked me, gesturing towards Nathan who was standing by the window, still in shock.

"I'm sorry for not wanting to see you bleed to death by your on bolt." My eyes flared, he was blaming _me_? I saved his life and he was _blaming me_?

"Whatever." He looked away to Nathan, who apparently had gotten over his shock, he now looked...scared.

"You can have her." Nathan muttered, he then jumped through the open window and flew away.

What was that about?

_3. Go Hunting With Him _

Peter didn't talk to me for a week after that day. I had no idea what I'd done wrong, but I decided not to pester him about it, I knew that wouldn't help anything. No one else knew about our...condition, and neither of us saw Nathan after that. I even moved back to my old house for a while, taking a few clothes with me.

But he couldn't avoid me for too long, Noah soon assigned us another mission. We had to bag'n'tag a new Special, a girl named Alexandra, she could create electrical appliances out of thin air. And instead of doing what normal teenagers would do, create a bunch of iPods and phones, she makes freakin' weapons and deadly cameras. I don't even know how that works, or how a 16 year old girl could get messed up, but either way, apparently some people can go that wrong.

We set out in the usual Company Car, the old motto _One of us, One of them_ got thrown out the window a while ago, so there were no objections to me and Peter being partners. A non-Special, however, wasn't allowed to go on a mission without one of us, so I accompanied Noah too.

He was, unfortunately, still recovering from the last capture, so he told Peter to go with me.

Which landed us to where we are now, in an uncomfortable awkward silence in a small sleek car.

"Can you pass me the files?" Peter asked, his eyes not leaving the road, his hands still clenched tightly on the wheel.

"Should you really be reading while driving?" I asked back.

"What are you my mother now?"

"So we've resorted to insulting each other now, have we?"

"Don't you dare say that about my mother." That was weird, normally, Peter would laugh at a comment like that. He had just about as much respect for his mother as I did, he didn't like her very much more than I did either.

I looked out the window, wondering how things got so screwed up.

"Well are you going to give me the files or not?"

"You have two options, Peter. One, get your head out of your arse, or two, I'll read out whatever you want to know. The latter isn't nearly as appealing as the first though, I can tell you that."

"Me? I'm the one with the problem? You're the one giving me _options_."

"I'd rather that then you just deciding that I'm not worth speaking to and ignoring me for a week."

"I had the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of Nathan, Claire, and you took that chance away from me."

"Um, two things, one, you were _dying_, you fool, two, he's your brother. You wouldn't kill him, and if you did, you'd never forgive yourself, and I wouldn't let that happen to you."

"I still could've managed one last bolt."

"You were UNCONSCIOUS!"

Peter stayed silent. We arrived at our destination in silence. We crept up on Alexandra in silence, her cameras couldn't see past Peter's invisibility power. We caught Alexandra in silence. We brought her back to the Company in silence.

By the time I reached my room again, two hours later, I screamed. I screamed my heart out, I screamed until my throat hurt so much that my voice cracked. Not speaking for so long does that to a person.

_4. Go for a Vacation with Him_

He finally took my advice, Peter finally got his bloody huge head out of his ass. A few weeks after the Alexandra incident, I heard a knock on my hotel room door. When I answered it, I was as surprised as hell to see Peter there. His head was bowed and he looked pained if anything, as if what he was about to do was incredibly hard.

"I'm sorry Claire, I know what an idiot I've been, I was so stupid to let you slip through my fingers. I shouldn't have let something as stupid as Nathan's affections get in between us. You were just being honest with me, and I reacted harshly. I'm so so sorry for everything, I'd take it all back if I could. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. From the first second Hiro told me it was my life's goal to save you, I knew that we would soon share something special, and we did. And I was a fool not to see what letting you go would do to me. I haven't been able to sleep, I can't eat, I can't think about anything except how empty my bed feels when I wake up in the morning, and you're not right next to me. You belong with me, Claire, I know that now. And I'm so sorry for treating you like I have when all you've done for me is save my life over and over again. If you'll take me back, I promise I won't let it ever happen again." He let out a deep breath, as if he'd practiced that speech a thousand times in front of the mirror, which, knowing him, he probably did.

"Well, it took you long enough. What's inspired the sudden change of heart?"

He shook his head. "Not a change of heart, change of mind. I - mum called me last week, she gave me one of her 'future' talks, you know, the usual 'Are you really going to work for the Company your entire life? Where do you see yourself in twenty years?". See, the thing is, I realised something, when I picture my future, I want you in it. I can't imagine it without you, I need you Claire. I love you."

It was the first time he'd ever said that to me, ever. My heart swelled, my eyes watered and I stood aside, letting him in.

See, Noah, Elle, Gabriel, Peter and I were out on yet another world-wide hunt that involved several plane flights. We were currently in London, in some inconspicuous hotel, though rather fancy, and each and everyone of us had our own room. Well, except Elle and Gabriel. By this point, everyone knew about me and Peter not speaking to each other, they tried their best not to force us together, but, all modesty aside, we were the best agents the Company has ever seen, and this was a high-class extremely dangerous mission that required both of us. So we grudgingly complied.

I let Peter step into my room, I closed the door behind him and turned to see him staring at me. He slowly approached me, his eyes intense and full of emotion.

"Forgive me." He whispered, then suddenly pressed his body up against mine.

He kissed me, hard and passionately. It was more fierce than anything I've ever experienced before, it was mildly...intimidating. I never knew he could be so rough.

Hours later, we were both in my bed, lying on top of each other, naked and asleep. Our breathing had evened out, we were at peace again because we were together. Just like we were supposed to be.

_5. Make Announcements _

I took a deep breath and threw open the doors leading into the dining room. I was in the Petrelli House, I had called a meeting with just about everyone who was close to me, Noah, Sandra, Meredith, Peter, Elle, Gabriel, even Lyle. There were at least half a dozen more, and all of them were seated around a table, waiting for me to talk to them.

It had been a few months since Peter and I got back together. And by this point, it didn't take a genius to figure out that I'd been getting fat. I knew that with my rigorous exercise routine and my incredibly healthy diet, it didn't make any sense for me to randomly start putting on weight. I knew that something had to be wrong. So I got checked up, as it turns out, I should've checked through to see how far my powers could take me, and if it applied to regular womanly...attributes.

I looked around at the room full of people, all of them with expectant and eager faces. They looked up at me as I stood behind the empty Head chair.

"Um, hi. So, there's something that I have to tell you. As most of you may have guessed, there has to be a reason for calling you here, all of you. Well, I haven't told anyone what I'm about to tell you. I figured if I was going to tell anyone, which I would have to eventually, I wouldn't be able to decide who to tell first, so I figured I may as well tell all of you together. See the thing is, a while ago, me and Peter got back together after a little fighting spell. And well, I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes, expecting a huge varied assortment of reactions.

There was silence. Absolute silence. I opened my eyes and found them all staring at me, well, Noah, Lyle and Gabriel were glaring at Peter. But everyone else was looking at me.

I looked at Peter, our eyes connected over the room and my heart sank. What I saw in his eyes broke me. There was pain in there, hurt, there was _loathing_. His eyes blazed with something unfamiliar, he's never looked at me like that before. There was betrayal in his eyes, and fear. And suddenly, in that instant, I knew that everything he said the day he said he loved me, _everything_, that all just whisked out the window.

In that instant, there was just me, my unborn baby and 15 pairs of eyes staring at me with disappointment and hurt.

How did I get from my uncle loving me, to him not trusting me, to him loving me again, and finally to hating me? And all in 10 measley steps.

**AN: **And there's the end of that. The last couple of lines didn't quite go as planned, and aren't exactly satisfying, but oh well. PLEASE tell me what you think!  
Did I ruin it? Was the first better? Did you completely hate Peter? Do you think Nathan's a retard?  
All opinions are LOVED and APPRECIATED!!  
Thanks for reading! Please review!!  
**  
=3  
XD**


End file.
